Hujan
by abracazabrah
Summary: Jika akhirnya seperti ini, Taeyong tidak tahu apakah dia harus berterima kasih atau malah menghujat hujan yang tiba-tiba turun seenaknya. NCT. jaeyong. jaehyun. taeyong. lokal!AU. GS.


Setelah terkantuk-kantuk selama pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, akhirnya Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan bel pulang pada seluruh warga Madrasah Aliyah Negeri SM 1. Lee Taeyong bersorak pelan dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Teman sebangkunya, Kim Doyoung, yang bisa disebut sebagai anak paling pintar satu angkatan, menggerutu soal tidak mau pulang karena dia belum selesai mencatat materi yang superbanyak di papan tulis. Taeyong, sembari membenahkan kerudung, menoleh kepada gadis imut di sebelahnya.

"Doyoung, kamu enggak pulang? Habis ini mau hujan," dia menegur dengan sopan. Doyoung bisa mengamuk hebat kalau diganggu saat sedang belajar.

"Enggak," jawab sang lawan bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku catatan. "Masih banyak yang harus dicatat. Sekalian mau cari buku referensi buat ulangan Sejarah besok."

 _Buset_. "Oh, gitu. Ya udah, aku pulang dulu, ya. _Assalamu'alaikum._ "

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Hati-hati di jalan."

Taeyong berjalan keluar kelas. Langit masih cerah, tapi sudah jelas tak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Seperti biasanya, dia melangkah menuju kelas sebelah, kelas XII-A, untuk menemui sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar, Ten. Kelas XII-A kosong melompong. Taeyong meletakkan tas di bangku Ten dan menunduk memandang laci, tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah ponsel bermerek iPhone tergeletak di sana. Mereka sudah bersahabat sangat lama, tidak ada privasi di antara mereka. Taeyong tahu kata sandi ponsel dan laptop Ten, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ten adalah seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada. Membeli kuota internet semahal apapun bukanlah sebuah masalah. Taeyong suka numpang nonton YouTube atau main Instagram di ponsel Ten, dengan dalih dia lagi _bokek_ dan kuota internetnya sedang sekarat. Maklumlah, dia anak kos. Rumahnya jauh dari pusat kota dan memakan waktu nyaris setengah jam untuk sampai ke sekolah. Taeyong malas mengayuh sepeda jauh-jauh, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar kos.

"Halo, Taeyong," salah satu teman sekelas Ten, Jeon Wonwoo, masuk ke dalam kelas membawa topi dan botol minum. "Lagi nungguin Ten, ya?"

"Eh, halo, Wonwoo. Iya, kamu lihat dia, enggak?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

"Aku lihat, sih, dia lagi beli siomay di depan sama Bambam," jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh, gitu," kata Taeyong. "Kamu tumben belum pulang?"

"Iya. Aku ada latihan paskibra. Minggu depan mau ada lomba," Wonwoo memakai topinya. "Kamu anak jurnalistik, kan? Nanti pas lomba, tolong fotoin aku, ya!"

"Siap!"

"Hehehe, makasih. Aku latihan dulu. Dadah!"

"Dadah!"

Dia melanjutkan menonton video anak kucing di Instagram. Dia tertawa-tawa sendirian hingga perutnya sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian—atau begitu rasanya bagi Taeyong—dua orang gadis berjalan memasuki kelas. Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Ten dan Bambam sedang mengoceh dalam Bahasa Jawa yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Haiii, pacarku!" Ten tanpa rasa jijik memeluk Taeyong mesra. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak SMP. "Nih, siomay. Kamu pasti belum makan tadi. Dimakan, ya, Sayaaaang...!"

"Iya, iya! Lepasin aku dulu, ih," kata Taeyong. "Makasih, loh. Tau aja aku belum makan."

"Iya doooong! Kita kan, sahabat sejatiii...!"

"Kok kamu betah sih, temenan sama _arek_ _edan_ _iki_?" tanya Bambam dengan aksen Jawa-nya yang sangat _medhok._

"Ih, sembarangan kamu! Aku ini _ndak_ gila, cuma sinting dikit, kok!" balas Ten sewot.

" _Karepmu._ "

"Kamu pulang jam berapa, Ten?" tanya Taeyong, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kalau tidak segera ditengahi, kedua gadis Jawa ini bisa adu mulut sampai besok. Ten dan Bambam sama-sama keras kepala sekali.

"Masih lama, pokoknya," jawab Ten. "Eh, kamu nggak pulang? Udah mendung banget, nih. Kamu juga pake sepeda, kan?"

"Eh?" Taeyong memandang keluar jendela. Langit sudah sangat mendung. Refleks dia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aduh, aku harus pulang nih! Takut kehujanan. Makasih batagornya. Ten, Bambam, aku pulang dulu, ya! _Assalamu'alaikum_!"

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_! Kalau kehujanan, neduh, ya!"

"Oke, bos!"

Taeyong berlari kecil menuju tempat parkir khusus siswa. Sepedanya yang berwarna biru cerah tampak mencolok di antara sepeda-sepeda berwarna hitam dan merah gelap. Buru-buru dia menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh kuat-kuat. "Ya Allah, jangan hujan dulu, dong..." gumamnya memohon ketika hujan turun semakin deras. Seragam dan kerudungnya basah kuyup, tapi dia tetap mengayuh sepedanya. _Bodo amat sakit, yang penting bisa pulang._

Merasa kedinginan—dan juga teringat di dalam tasnya ada Alqur'an dan ponselnya, Taeyong memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah toko penjual barang-barang eletronik. Dia benar-benar basah kuyup dan menggigil. Dia membuka tasnya, mengerang melihat Alqur'annya setengah basah. Taeyong merasa malu; roknya menempel sempurna di pahanya dan toko itu dijaga oleh bapak-bapak berusia 40-an berwajah agak garang. Bisa saja bapak itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah roknya, kan?

" _Assalamu'alaikum._ P-permisi," ujar Taeyong, terdengar nelangsa sekali. "Pak, ada kresek yang besar, enggak? Buat nutupin tas saya."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam._ Oh, iya, Dek. Sebentar," bapak itu menunduk mencari sesuatu di dasar salah satu etalase berisi ponsel-ponsel. _Orangnya ramah juga._ "Ini, Dek. Ambil aja, ngga usah bayar."

Taeyong tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum. "M-makasih banyak, Pak."

Taeyong segera membungkus tasnya dengan kresek merah besar pemberian bapak tadi. Dia bahagia, baru kali ini dia diberi kresek secara cuma-cuma. Biasanya, jika di toko-toko lain, dia harus membayar minimal 500 rupiah per kresek. Perhitungan sekali. Begitu dia hendak melanjutkan perjalanan, bapak itu memanggilnya. "Dek, masih deras, lho, hujannya. Nanti Adek bisa sakit."

Benar juga. Terakhir kali Taeyong nekat menerobos hujan, dia terkena demam dan harus rela tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari. Padahal, dia termasuk orang yang jarang sekali sakit. Mungkin kekebalan tubuhnya menurun drastis karena kebanyakan begadang mengerjakan PR. Namun, sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore. Dia bisa terlambat sholat Ashar berjama'ah di masjid dan kena marah ayahnya yang sangat tegas.

"D-di dalam, a-ada tempat buat sholat nggak, Pak? Saya belum sholat Ashar, soalnya," kata Taeyong. Dia sebenarnya malu sekali. Kesannya dia meminta terlalu banyak.

"Ada kok, Dek. Ayo, saya antar."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Dia mengeluarkan mukenanya dari dalam tas. _Alhamdulillah_ , seenggaknya dia masih bisa sholat tepat waktu. Rejeki anak sholehah. Rupanya toko ini sejenis ruko (rumah toko). Bapak itu mengantarnya sampai ke depan kamar mandi. Taeyong berucap terima kasih lagi dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, wudhu. Kerudungnya sudah agak kering. Setelah membaca do'a selesai wudhu, dia memakai kerudungnya kembali dan berjalan keluar.

"Kakak siapa?"

" _Allahu akbar_!" jerit Taeyong kaget. Dia memegang dada kirinya. Anak perempuan kecil di hadapannya terkikik geli. Anak itu membawa sajadah, sepertinya anak itu juga mau sholat. "Ya Allah, mau copot jantung hamba..."

"Kakak lucu! Seohyun suka!" Seohyun tertawa riang. "Kakak cantik namanya siapa?"

"Nama Kakak, Taeyong," katanya, masih setengah kaget. "Dek Seohyun mau sholat juga, ya? Yuk, kita jama'ah. Biar pahalanya makin banyak," kata Taeyong.

"Asyiiik!" Seohyun memeluk pinggang Taeyong yang terbalut seragam setengah kering. "Ayo, Kak, kita sholat jama'ah! Kak Jaehyun udah nunggu!"

 _Tunggu, apa_? "Kakak kamu laki-laki?" wajah Taeyong seketika memerah.

"Iya, Kak! Ayo, Kak! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Seohyun menarik tangan Taeyong menuju tempat sholat. Di _shaf_ paling depan, ada seorang laki-laki berpeci sedang membaca Alqur'an. Suaranya merdu sekali, seperti suara ayah Taeyong. Gadis itu merona lagi, seumur hidup, dia belum pernah diimami sholat oleh seseorang selain ayahnya atau Pak Ketua RT yang biasanya menjadi imam di masjid kampung. Taeyong mengendikkan bahu dan segera memakai mukenanya.

"Seohyun, kamu kok—" laki-laki itu menutup Alqur'annya dan berbalik, namun kalimatnya terputus ketika melihat Taeyong yang sedang berkutat dengan mukenanya. Taeyong, yang tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan, membuang muka ke arah lain. Berpandangan dengan yang bukan muhrimnya sama saja zina mata.

"Kak Jaehyun, ini Kak Taeyong. Kak Taeyong, ini Kak Jaehyun," kata Seohyun riang. "Udah. Ayo, Kak, kita mulai sholat!"

Baru kali ini Taeyong merasa sholatnya agak tidak _khusyuk_. Mungkin karena yang mengimami adalah orang yang luar biasa asing baginya. Hatinya juga berdebar kencang—mungkin efek waspada. Setelah salam, Seohyun bersalaman dengan Taeyong. Anak itu juga bersalaman dengan kakak laki-lakinya—Jaehyun, atau siapalah itu. Taeyong, entah kenapa, merasa tua sekali seperti dia adalah ibunya Seohyun. Dia sekalipun belum pernah disalami oleh anak usia delapan tahun.

"Kak Taeyong sekolah di mana?" tanya Seohyun.

"Kakak sekolah di MAN SM 1," jawab Taeyong lembut sambil mengelus kepala Seohyun.

"Berarti sama kayak Kak Jaehyun dong!"

"Oh ya?" Taeyong berpura-pura menjadi tertarik. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun memerah padam. "Seohyun sendiri sekolah di mana?"

"SD Negeri Sooman 2," Seohyun tersenyum lebar. "Kak Taeyong nginep sini aja, main sama aku. Seohyun nggak punya teman, Kak!"

"Er," Taeyong memberanikan diri melirik Jaehyun, yang kepergok sedang memandanginya, lalu menatap Seohyun lagi. "Seohyun, Kakak sebenarnya mau aja, tapi Kakak belum izin orang tua Kakak. Nanti kalau Kakak kena marah, gimana?"

"Yaaah," Seohyun mengeluh. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"Tapi Kakak janji, bakal main ke sini lagi buat main sama Seohyun. Nanti Kakak bawain mainan yang banyak, ya?" hibur Taeyong. "Jangan nangis. Kalau nangis, nanti cantiknya hilang." Gadis itu mengusap-usap pipi gembil Seohyun, tersenyum lembut.

"Kak Taeyong janji mau datang lagi? Beneran, Kak? Asyik!" Seohyun berhambur memeluknya. Taeyong tertawa kecil. Dia anak bungsu, dan ternyata seperti inilah rasanya memiliki seorang adik.

"Kakak ke depan sebentar, ya. Seohyun tunggu dulu," Taeyong melepas mukena, melipatnya, dan membawanya kembali ke toko. Bapak tadi sedang membetulkan salah satu rak, tidak menyadari kehadiran Taeyong. Masih hujan, namun tidak sederas tadi. Tersenyum lebar, dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat sholat. Dia menyamakan tingginya dengan Seohyun. "Seohyun, hujannya udah reda. Kakak pamit dulu, ya?"

"Sekarang, Kak?" tanya Seohyun sedih.

"Iya. Kakak kan, udah janji bakal balik lagi ke sini nemenin Seohyun, bawain mainan yang banyak, terus main sama-sama," Taeyong tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut ikal Seohyun. Seohyun mengangguk-angguk.

Taeyong berdiri, dan matanya bersibobrok dengan mata Jaehyun. Dia bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu dengan jelas. Cukup... tampan. Yang paling menonjol adalah rahangnya yang tajam. Taeyong mengerjap, tidak. Dia tidak terpesona. Dia yakin Nabi Yusuf jauh lebih tampan daripada Jaehyun, tapi kenapa wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdebar? "Saya pulang dulu. _Assalamu'alaikum_."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam._ "

"Dadah, Kak Taeyong!" Seohyun melambaikan tangannya. Taeyong tertawa gemas sebelum membalasnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Taeyong," ada suara berat-serak memanggilnya. Taeyong berbalik dan mendapati Jaehyun berdiri di hadapannya. Dia menunduk, mundur sedikit. _Inget, bukan muhrim gak boleh tatap-tatapan._ "Ada yang mau saya bicarakan sama kamu."

"Apa?"

Hening. Cukup lama. Jaehyun berdeham sebelum berkata sesuatu yang nyaris membuat jantung Taeyong jatuh ke dasar lambungnya, "Taeyong, sejak setengah jam yang lalu, saya pikir saya jatuh cinta sama kamu."

"Hah?"

"Kamu adalah orang yang tepat bagi saya. Saya tahu, kita belum saling mengenal. Tapi, apa kamu mau kasih saya kesempatan buat mengenal kamu lebih dalam?"

"Jaehyun, kamu nggak lagi mabuk, kan?" Taeyong memberanikan diri menatap Jaehyun. Kakinya gemetar, dan dia yakin itu bukan karena kedinginan. Demi Allah, laki-laki ini pasti sudah gila!

"Saya nggak pernah seserius ini," kata Jaehyun. "Taeyong, saya jatuh cinta sama kamu. Menikahlah dengan saya."

Ya, Jaehyun benar-benar sudah gila.

 **END.**


End file.
